The Chilling Adventures of Bucky & Steve
by ProngsKJ
Summary: "En un mundo donde la magia y la brujería existe, dos criaturas del averno encuentran su lugar una al lado del otro." Serie AU -no cronólogica- inspirada -ligeramente- en los comics "The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (2014- ) e inspirado por el arco de Brujas de la Segunda Temporada de Penny Dreadful. (Algunos elementos han sido cambiados para acomodarlos a la historia)
1. ¿Juguemos en el Bosque?

Resumen:

"Eran la pareja perfecta, todo el mundo lo decía en el pueblo: James Barnes y Steve Rogers eran inseparables..."

El Bosque de Greendele esconde muchos secretos que la luz jamás deben ver...  
Son muchos secretos de los cuales pocos son custodios...

La curiosidad mató al gato, cuentan, pero ¿Realmente la satisfacción lo revivió?

Juguemos en el Bosque, mientras el lobo no está...  
Juguemos en el Bosque, mientras el lobo no está...  
¿Lobo estás?

Notas:

Fanfic inspirado en los comics de "The Chiling Adventures of Sabrina" (2014- ) y en la segunda temporada de Penny Dreadful.

Al principio no tenía pensado crear una serie pero cada vez más ideas vinieron a mí así que: Sí, es una serie.  
La mayoría serán relatos cortos -por tiempo- pero prometo un laaaaaargo relato por allí.

Quienes me conocen, saben que adoro este tipo de temas, así que espero que lo disfruten :D

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni universos me pertenecen, sólo esta historia y la mezcla de los temas

EL FANFIC SE POSTEA ORGINALMENTE EN AO3 DONDE ADEMÁS HAY IMAGENES QUE LE ACOMPAÑAN A LOS CAPÍTULOS

Work Text

Eran la pareja perfecta, todo el mundo lo decía en el pueblo: James Barnes y Steve Rogers eran inseparables.

Todo había comenzado cuando Barnes se mudó desde Indiana hasta Greendele hace unos dos años atrás.

Habían llegado con toda su clan: Sus padres y sus hermanos mayores.

Toda una bella familia, el retrato del sueño americano que había emigrado desde su antigua "granja" en Shelbyville hasta un pueblo foráneo buscando un nuevo hogar, un nuevo lugar para echar raíces ¡Y lo encontraron! En una adorable casona victoriana a las afueras de la localidad, muy cerca del cementerio y de la "Mansión de los Rogers" ubicada en ese "campo santo".

No demoraron mucho los Barnes en hacer buenas migas con los Rogers especialmente James -el benjamín del matrimonio quien- apenas puso sus ojos en el dorado hijo de sus vecinos quedó prendado por completo de él.

Era alto, musculoso pero desgarbado, atrapado en ese momento de la pubertad donde se realizaba la transición de adolescente a adulto y por el cual James también pasaba. Sus ojos eran claros y brillantes, del color del cielo cuando el sol brillaba y el joven de Indiana simplemente cayó rendido por él.

Fue fácil como su amistad comenzó también.

Steve solía llevar a James en su camioneta hacia el colegio, un tiempo en el que ellos aprovechaban de conversar, hablar sobre sus sueños, sus gustos, de la familia o del mismo colegio y sus estudiantes.

Según lo que Steve le contaba a James, él deseaba ser un artista: adoraba las artes así como la historia y tal vez terminaría tomando alguna carrera de ese estilo; se había mudado desde Brooklyn a Greendele hacía ya muchos años atrás cuando su madre ya no pudo concebir a otro bebé, desde entonces eran sólo sus padres y él (y a veces sus primos del viejo continente que constantemente venían de visita). Ante cada palabra James simplemente caía cada vez más por él sobre todo cuando Steve un día y luego de pasar la tarde en la casa de los Barnes, escuchó como Rebecca, su hermana mayor, le llamaba Bucky y desde allí comenzó a decirle de esa manera que él hasta entonces había reservado para su familia.

No fue extraño cuando comenzaron a salir -era el siglo XXI después de todo- una pareja como ellos no asustaba a nadie ¡es más! no podían ser más populares que antes ya sea por sus calificaciones perfectas, por el trabajo en el club de artes y deportes, o porque muchas veces se les podía ver sentados tomados de la mano, a la luz del sol, jugando con los cabellos del otro y riendo de algún chiste interno.

Eran perfectos en ese sentido.

Y eso la llenaba de celos…

Sharon Carter no quería aceptarlo, pero si para James Barnes, el niño nuevo de Indiana, había sido fácil caer por Steve Rogers, para ella había sido aún más rápido.

Muchas veces Sharon Carter le comentaba a su tía sobre su predicamento, le decía el dolor que sentía al ver a Steve Rogers con otro que no fuese ella, como el ardía el pecho y su estómago se apretaba cuando él le saludaba cuando iba de la mano de su novio.

Su tía Peggy le decía que era un tonto amor adolescente, que pasaría…Pero ¡No! ¡Era el fin del mundo sin Steve! y ella lo deseaba, lo amaba en secreto desde su infancia pero Steven siempre la había tratado con la misma cordialidad con la que se trata a un compañero de clases.

Por eso cuando escuchó a Steve y James hablando de que irían a los bosques el próximo sábado ella tramó un estúpido y desesperado plan, algo típico de adolescentes, y se decidió a aparecerse allí, a hacerse la perdida entre los árboles y ser rescatada por el guapo de Steve Rogers. Tal vez así podrían crear una amistad, tal vez así Steve Rogers la miraría a ella y no a James Barnes.

Se adentró en los bosques el sábado por la mañana, no quería que la noche la tomara por desprevenida, pero las horas pasaban y pasaban mientras ella daba vueltas sin encontrar una salida de los tupidos árboles y pronto su miedo porque la noche la atrapara allí se hizo patente.

"Maldita sea" pensaba la joven rubia cada vez más desesperada por encontrar un escape de ese lugar "Mi tía me matará" se decía avanzando, ya muerta de frío y hambre y sumida en el temor de estar perdida entre los alto bosque.

Fue entonces que oyó ruido de varias pisadas a la distancia y un sentimiento de alivio apareció en su corazón ¡Le estaban buscando! ¡No la abandonarían! Tal vez Steven Rogers mismo estaría allí, dejando de lado a su insoportable novio de fuera con tal de salvarla de la noche en los árboles.

-¡Aquí!, ¡Aquí!- gritaba, haciendo caso omiso a un escalofríos que recorría su cuerpo cada vez más que los pasos se acercaban a su lugar -¡Estoy aquí!- volvió a indicar cuando el ruido de ramas rompiéndose ante el peso de unos cuerpos se aproximaba aún más.

Su corazón dio un brinco cuando, como un ángel, Steven Rogers apareció ante ella con ropas ligeras y no aptas para el frío y ojos gélidos como el hielo…Algo no estaba bien, Steve Rogers no sonreía de esa manera torcida y cruel, mucho menos cuando siempre era amable en el colegio…

Dio un paso atrás pero él le tomó del brazo con una agilidad que no creía posible.

-Mira Buck- Dijo con su voz profunda de terciopelo, erizando aún más los vellos de la nuca de la joven- Mira, he encontrado a quien nos ha interrumpido.

Desde las sombras de las altas ramas de los árboles la figura de Barnes apareció como materializada de humo frente a ella, desnudo y con su piel clara brillante pero con ojos aún más fríos que los de Steve…

"No" se decía Sharon Carter "¡NO! STEVE NO ES ASÍ ÉL NO ME VA A VIOLA…"

-Es adorable de tu parte pensar que Steve siquiera te tocaría…- Dijo Barnes pasando una de sus manos con largas uñas por su cara, como una caricia que sólo le revolvió el estómago- Tan ingenua…tan insufrible…

-¡Oh, Sharon!- Esta vez las palabras de Rogers pegaron como dagas a través de su cuerpo "Es una pesadilla, todo es una pesadilla…"- ¿De verdad creíste que me fijaría en una patética mortal como tú? ¿Llena de envidia? ¿Llena de ilusiones fútiles? No eres más que una mocosa estúpida e ingenua como el resto de las chicas de acá, mortales sólo buenas para tener en sus vientres a parásitos que les devorarán su juventud…

Mientras él hablaba más pasos se acercaban a ellos y con ellos figuras diabólicas de mujeres echas girones, llenas de marcas y cicatrices diabólicas y de hombres de rostros horribles y uñas largas como las de Barnes…ojos crueles, ojos vacíos, garras en vez de uñas, sonrisas llenas de colmillos…

Quería gritar pero no podía, el aire estaba atrapado en sus pulmones y ella paralizada en los brazos de Rogers quien, con uñas largas rasgó la piel de su mejilla para posteriormente pasar su lengua por allí,

-¡Es virgen!-Exclamó con una alegría disonante al contexto- Nuestro Señor Lucifer te recibirá como una ofrenda perfecta luego de lo que has hecho.

"¡¿Lo que había hecho?!" Gritó asustada en su mente ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? Steve de pronto la soltó y por la inercia se dio de lleno en la tierra, rodeada de esas criaturas demoniacas y la sonrisa psicópata de quien había sido su amor secreto.

-¿No te lo han dicho, Sharon Carter?- Barnes habló con su voz distorsionada, poniéndose al lado de Steve, quien ahora se veía como esos demonios- No debes jugar en el Bosque…

 **-** **O el Lobo te comerá…**

Un macho cabrío gigante apareció detrás de Barnes y Rogers, el demonio mismo había venido hasta ella para dictar sentencia a su vida…

Un solo grito logró escapar de su garganta justo antes de ser despedazada por los brujos y brujas que se habían congregado.

"Lo siento tía Peggy" pensó antes de que su corazón fuera arrancado "Tenías razón…era sólo un tonto amor adolescente…"

En el frío de la noche, las familias Barnes y Rogers observaban sin compasión lo que había quedado del cuerpo de Sharon Carter. De seguro el Consejo de Brujas haría una investigación ¿Cómo una mortal se había metido en el ritual de compromiso de sus hijos? La habían sacrificado para apaciguar a su Oscuro Señor, había sido la única forma de que perdonara aquel ultraje para que la ceremonia pudiese continuar.

James paseaba su mirada desde sus padres y hermanos mayores hacia el cuerpo descuartizado de Sharon Carter. Triste, él no la odiaba, no realmente, sí le era molesto escuchar sus pensamientos lascivos hacia su prometido pero le infundía más una sensación de patetismo que otra cosa ¡Cómo si ella hubiese tenido una oportunidad para comenzar! El solo ser mortal ya la descalificaba y Steve, un devoto de la Iglesia de la Noche jamás hubiese posado sus ojos de cielo en una mujer como ella.

Hablando de él…James vio como Steve estaba junto a sus padres y primos (toda su familia que había venido para la ocasión especial) hablando con ellos, posiblemente preocupado de hacer desaparecer los restos de Sharon lo antes posible para que cuando comenzara su búsqueda ya nadie encontrase lo que fue de ella.

Pobre Peggy Carter, era una mujer agradable y que adoraba a Steve (aunque todos adoraban a Steve) no merecía tener una sobrina tan tonta.

-¿Stevie?-Le llamó de forma suave a lo que su prometido pegó un leve brinquito para excusarse con sus padres y correr hacia él ¡Por Satán! Ese hombre ni siquiera necesitaba del glamour como muchos de los suyos, era simplemente perfecto, aun cuando tenía sangre en sus dorados cabellos y su aliento olía a óxido.

-¡Bucky!- Había exclamado con un tinte de preocupación, tocándole con delicadeza el rostro, buscando alguna señal de daño que lógicamente jamás tendría- ¿Estás bien?

Le sonrió. Steve tenía una naturaleza dual: Por un lado el cruel brujo, devoto a la Iglesia de la noche y a Satanás como sus padres antes que él, que no dudaba en matar a alguien si debía hacerlo; y por otro estaba el adorable joven de ojos azules brillantes y cabello dorado a veces demasiado amable para su propio bien, que no dudaba en detener peleas (aun que frecuentemente las comenzaba)…ese hombre era su prometido "¡Gracias Satanás a que las antiguas leyes se revocaron!" pensó abrazándolo y sintiendo su aroma cálido –Estoy bien, mi duda es si tú lo estás.

Steve soltó un suspiro y devolvió el abrazo a su amado- Estoy bien, sólo pienso que mañana será un caos, tendremos que actuar y todo, además está la pobre Peggy Carter…Cómo dije, un caos.

-El Consejo y nuestros padres se encargarán de ello- Le dijo con seguridad, dándole un suave apretón para infundirle confianza- Todo saldrá bien, mi amado.

Él le sonrió y sintió como su corazón negro se aceleraba. Se decía que las personas como ellos no podían amar (no realmente) pero Bucky no creía en ello pues lo que sentía por Steve Rogers era real y poderoso como nadie había visto…

Eran "almas gemelas" (aunque ellos no poseyeran una) creados en la bóveda del abismo de la misma materia primigenia esperando a que algún día sus eternidades volviesen a unirse bajo el pacto velado por su Señor Satanás. Eran una anomalía deseada y envidiada entre los suyos.

Le besó de forma delicada en los labios, percibiendo el sabor a óxido y carne virgen que permanecía en ellos.

Todo estaría bien…

 **…Todo estaría bien…**


	2. Duraznos en Estación

Resumen:

"James "Bucky" Barnes era un completo misterio: Había llegado desde Indiana con toda su familia, uniéndose a su aquelarre rápidamente y demostrando ser un pequeño geniecillo en aspectos tanto de brujería como de conocimientos mortales. A sus 15 años ya iba en un curso adelantado, junto a Steve y al resto de los hijos de las familias influyentes de Greendele y no escatimaba en coquetear de forma descarada al joven de ojos como el cielo."

Amor joven, magia que no se puede predecir...

Notes:

Segundo Relato no-lineal de "The Chilling Adventures of Bucky & Steve", esta vez desde el punto de vista del joven de cabellos color oro.  
Una visión de cómo dos brujos se enamoraron...

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo esta historia.

Fanfic subido originalmente en AO3

Nunca nadie le había ocultado su verdadera naturaleza a Steve Rogers. Desde niño se le había dicho "qué" era, "quién" era y "cuál" era su propósito; jamás le habían ocultado que él había nacido de pesadillas y horrores encerrados en la bóveda de pura oscuridad y caos, nacido para servir a un ser demoniaco al cual él llamaba "Su Señor" como todos aquellos que habían venido antes que él.

Jamás le habían ocultado que era un brujo, sus padres lo habían apoyado a que desarrollara sus habilidades desde muy temprana edad –tenían el dinero y el poder necesario para hacerlo tras de generaciones de acumularlo- maravillados de que su pequeño niño de cabellos casi platinos –por ese entonces- hacía levitar las cosas y a ellos, o prendía fuego a su alrededor cuando estaba con una rabieta. Era su pequeño prodigio.

Y él…había abrazado esa naturaleza macabra desde su nacimiento. Él era oscuridad, él era la maldad que los mortales temían engendrada para servir a su Señor y él no tenía problemas en ser una encarnación de sucesos violentos y trágicos, en ser hijo de sacrificios, de egoísmos y muerte…era lo que era ¿Por qué habría de rechazarlo?

Ante el mundo de los mortales, Steven disfrazaba con Glamour su oscura naturaleza con una sonrisa amable que iluminaba sus ojos de cielo y su cabello oscurecido y transformado en hebras de sol. Engañaba al mundo mostrándose de forma dócil y solicita, anteponiendo un fuerte código moral que nadie debía quebrar y siendo el hijo dorado de la ciudad, el sueño americano hecho hombre y el príncipe encantador que todas las chicas de la Preparatoria East High deseaban fuera suyo.

Pero era humo y espejos, una parapeta dual para ocultar quien era frente la sociedad: Un Lobo usando la piel de las ovejas, escondido entre ellas, haciéndose amigos de ellas para luego comerlas sin ningún remordimiento.

Los como él no suelen amar, no realmente, el amor es para quienes tienen un alma y Steven ofreció y sacrificó su alma a los 16 años como buen miembro de la Iglesia de la Noche, todo con el fin de conservar su poder y finalmente ser miembro del plan superior al cual servía.

Por eso los sentimientos extraños que tenía por su nuevo vecino le descolocaban por completo.

James "Bucky" Barnes era un completo misterio: Había llegado desde Indiana con toda su familia, uniéndose a su aquelarre rápidamente y demostrando ser un pequeño geniecillo en aspectos tanto de brujería como de conocimientos mortales. A sus 15 años ya iba en un curso adelantado, junto a Steve y al resto de los hijos de las familias influyentes de Greendele y no escatimaba en coquetear de forma descarada al joven de ojos como el cielo.

Le sonreía siempre de lado, jugando levemente con su cabello castaño que le llegaba a la mitad de la mejilla, mirándolo de reojo mientras ocultaba sus orbes de hielo –casi perdidos por el negro de sus pupilas—tras sus largas pestañas, mordiendo sus labios rosados mientras le miraba con un deseo poco disimulado. Era el sueño de un artista al ser tan expresivo en sus gestos, un rostro que Steve plasmaría en más de una ocasión en sus croqueras, jugando con el carboncillo y las acuarelas para darle vida en sus hojas secas.

James le coqueteaba de forma descarada y él le devolvía el mismo cortejo sin demoras, a pesar de tener que alejarse rápidamente de los temas de la carne pues James aún no estaba bautizado y no podía ser tocado antes de esa fecha.

Adoraba sus conversaciones y payasadas como cuando hablaba de que la magia que ellos usaban eran simples matemáticas, que develando esos secretos se podía llegar a realizar grandes invocaciones sin ningún esfuerzo o hechizos poderosos con sólo gastar un poco de su poder. Adoraba cuando se vestía bien: pantalones ajustados a su trasero, camisetas de diseñador y zapatos en perfecto estado, exudando por cara poro de su cuerpo que él no era de allí, no era como el común de los mortales que se encontraban a su alrededor ¡Joder! Steve estaba seguro de que James atraía incluso la atención de Tony Stark al competir por quien de los dos representaba mejor el estereotipo de niño blanco y rico en un pueblo pequeño.

De cualquier forma, entre el deseo y conversación en su camioneta y clases, Steve fue conociendo poco a poco al misterioso chico nuevo, develando sus secretos, sus ansias, sus deseos y miedos más profundos ; se había transformado en su confidente y se oficializó cuando adoptó para el chico aquel nombre que sólo reservaba para su familia: Bucky.

Bucky, el mocoso mimado por su familia (el ser el menor le favorecía) y que no se avergonzaba realmente de ser un niño rico y blanco en un pueblo donde eso era muy bien visto; Bucky, el geniecillo que sabía tanto de física como matemáticas y le había valido saltarse un grado por lo mismo; Bucky, el chiquillo de manos pálidas y dedos largos que jamás habían visto el estrés del trabajo sino para realizar algún hechizo; Bucky, el brujo que se encontraba ansioso por su cumpleaños número 16 y finalmente ser bautizado a la Iglesia en la que había nacido; Bucky, el cínico; Bucky, el niño dulce y sonriente; Bucky, Bucky, Bucky…

Bucky…el chico del cual se estaba enamorando.

-Técnicamente- Le había dicho a Natasha, su familiar, un día en el que las dudas sobre sus sentimientos le agobiaban demasiado y entraba en ese dilema adolescente de mariposas en el estómago y palpitaciones rápidas – Ya no es contra las leyes de la Iglesia. Derogaron la ley contra la Sodomía cuando se dieron cuenta de que poco nos importaban esas cuestiones…

Natasha, la bailarina atrapada en el cuerpo de una gata ural rex, le miró con sus grandes orbes verdes, juzgándole, sin emitir palabra o maullido ante sus divagaciones.

-Y no es que si fuera "amor"…Para amar se necesita un "alma"—Una risilla de sorna se escapó de sus labios ante la sola mención de un "alma". Estúpido- Y yo ya no poseo una.

-No es necesaria una alma para "amar"- Intervino ella, estirándose en el marco de la ventana como si eso fuese lo más importante en aquellos momentos, demostrando cuan banal era el predicamento del joven Rogers para ella –Tampoco necesitas un "alma" para tener "un alma gemela". Esos conceptos son absurdos ¡Son para niños! ¡Sólo los niños creen en ese tipo de amor!

Steve sonrió. Sabía la historia de Natasha Romanoff, ergo, sabía de por qué su odio hacia la estupidez que genera el amor en las personas.

-¿No ha de ser necesaria "un alma" para tener "un alma gemela"? Creía que el fondo del asunto era ese.

La gata rodó sus ojos y le miró desde su posición, sentada como una reina en un pequeño trono caído en desgracia- No, no es necesario –Volvió a replicar- Los mortales piensan en almas porque es eso lo que poseen; quienes son como tú nacen de la Bóveda eterna del Caos, del éter inmaterial e inexorable del tiempo, más allá de cualquier concepto de bondad o maldad…naces de la oscuridad, Steven y James ha nacido de la misma materia que tú. Sus átomos resuenan cuando está cerca de ti con tu misma canción.

El joven rubio abrió y cerró la boca como un pez ¿Era eso cierto o posible si quiera? Si Natasha tenía razón –y usualmente la tenía- entonces Bucky y él habían estado unidos cuando el tiempo aún no era tiempo. La misma sangre dispuesta a servir, la misma oscuridad, el mismo caos…una conexión más allá de la que él poseía con sus restos de hermanos del aquelarre.

-Eres una anomalía, Rogers- Suspiró su gata en un maullido- No todos tienen la fortuna de volver a unirse a de quien jamás debieron separarse.

Las palabras de su familiar le dejaron pensando durante varios días ¿Podría ser así? ¿Podría ella tener razón? Cada vez que llevaba a Bucky al instituto en su camioneta y él le regalaba una de esas medias sonrisas perversas que le revolvían el estómago no podía evitar volver a pensar en las palabras de Natasha.

Bucky era un mocoso mimado…pero quería que fuese SU mocoso mimado.

-¿Sucede algo, Stevie?- Le preguntó cómo no quería la cosa el menor de los dos cuando Rogers detenía su automóvil a un costado de la carretera, olvidando por completo que ese día en particular iban tarde al instituto por que Bucky se había quedado medio dormido. Sus grandes ojos de hielo le miraban curiosos, ansiosos por saber que él escondía en su mente, pero con una chispa de reconocimiento y quizás esperanza. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, él sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio de una forma mucho más clara que el joven de Brooklyn podía resolver para sí.

Por unos segundos el silencio reinó entre ellos; ambas miradas azules –una como el cielo y otra como el hielo- se enfrentaron, sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer para que la tensión que reinaba entre ambos se rompiese. Pero Steve se mentiría si era pavor lo que sentía…pues adrenalina pura dentro suyo, muy alejada de los nervios, era lo que le motivaría a hacer su siguiente movimiento.

Era ahora o nunca, ya no esperaría más.

-Puedes golpearme si he leído todo esto mal- Susurró Rogers con voz ronca de deseo antes de rápidamente plantar un beso torpe en los labios cálidos y suaves de Bucky Barnes.

"Durazno" Suministró su mente. Los labios del joven tenían un sabor dulce a durazno.

Por unos segundo el tiempo pareció detenerse entre ambos, estáticos y atrapados en la acción que Steven había iniciado y que, por más que quisiera terminar ante la no respuesta de Bucky, simplemente no podía. Mas no contaba con que una pasada la sorpresa inicial, rápidamente James siguió el ósculo que el joven rubio había iniciado, con actitud entusiasta y exuberante al enredar sus largos dedos en los cabellos rubios del otro, como si por fin había conseguido lo que tanto deseaba.

Bucky mordió su labio y el dolor fue bienvenido con placer, haciendo de aquella conexión, de ese momento, aún más poderoso de lo que era al llenarlo de una atmósfera de deseo y pasión que murió apenas unos segundos más cuando el menor se separó, con sus pálidas mejillas rosadas y su pupilas completamente dilatadas.

Steve sonrió extasiado.

-Ahora no- Dijo con la voz ronca el menor de los Barnes- No puedo…ahora…

-Lo sé…- Replicó Rogers-Lo sé…

Barnes soltó una risita, sus mejillas seguían encendidas y sus labios rojos se veían hermosos ¡Joder él era hermoso! Su conexión desde el momento en el que se habían conocido había sido extremadamente fuerte ¿Ahora? Ahora, en esos momentos de silencio y miradas penetrantes, parecía irrompible.

Natasha tenía razón.

Ella siempre tenía razón.

Cuando Steve y Bucky lograron llegar hasta East High, con un pequeño gran retraso, y entraron de la mano a su salón de clases acaparando las miradas de todos sus compañeros (y haciendo que Tony Stark silbase como un lobo) ambos supieron que todo estaba bien.

Todo estaba bien…


End file.
